Two Worlds Collide
by Shy Summer Wind
Summary: “I don’t know where to go anymore. I don’t know where to run, where to hide. What have I done?" One-shot, may be revisited later...which is why i'm not labeling it 'complete' yet...


**Disclamer: I don't own warriors as awesome as that would be**

**Happy New Year's! I don't quite have chapter 8 of Rising Eclipse typed yet, partially because I got sidetracked writing this…:D**

**Sorry if it kind of jumps around a bit, I didn't have it beta read because I wanted to get it up right away…**

**

* * *

  
**

Did I make the right choice? Should I have gone with the Clans?

It all happened when we collided. When we first met, my decision to stay with her, my beautiful Brook in the Tribe.

Maybe Brook would've been happy with RiverClan. Things could've been different. Brook could've gone with me and the Clans and we could've made our self a life in RiverClan, or maybe even ThunderClan, since my father was from there. But no, now I'm all alone here in The Tribe of Rushing Water, aside from Brook, but even she seems distant.

I don't know where to go anymore.

I don't know where to run, where to hide.

What have I done?

I am the last to know.

We collided, and now I am stuck, stuck in a world I feel I don't belong.

But when I think about it, I had no kin left in the Clans, but Feathertail, she was among the stars, here. Graystripe, what about him? Well, from Jaypaw I learned he came back. Shouldn't I care about how he felt? Wouldn't he want me to come back? Yes, I suppose he would, but mostly, I think he wants me to be where I feel happy.

I don't know where to run, where to go, where to hide. Watching the Clans walk away, I wonder if I made the right choice and as that last tail, last sign of the Clans left the mountains, I wanted to run to them like a kit crying for its mother. But then Brook came and sat next to me and I felt all my troubles go away.

Brook was who I loved.

Where ever she was, I would be.

The Tribe was my new home.

Yes, I liked it here for a while, but when the Clans sent a few cats back up to help the Tribe, I felt at home more than I ever had. But again, they left, and the feeling of loneliness returned. It tore me apart. I wanted to go with the few Clan cats, back to RiverClan or ThunderClan, but pride wouldn't let me. I had chosen to stay; it was my decision, while the Clans left.

Now, I couldn't go back. I am paying the price. Brook was truly happy here in the mountains. But I was not.

What could I do?

When we went down to ThunderClan after the badger attack, I could tell. Brook was out of place, she wasn't accepted by the Clans easily. She didn't want to learn to fight. But I was. Were we truly meant to be?

I know I could never leave Brook; it would be like leaving a part of myself. We were meant to be, right? When we collided, I knew it was her, I knew she was the one for me. But I'm now suffering the consequences of leaving the Clans for a cat outside them; I can't go back. Brook, she is the only cat for me even if we did come from different places.

I remember when we had gone down to RiverClan; Mothwing had that dream about the miss-placed pebbles. Those pebbles were us. Even being in RiverClan I didn't feel at home, when I left them, they had never forgiven me. We were out of place, as much as we tried to fit in.

ThunderClan accepted me a little better, but not Brook. I couldn't stay in a place where she didn't feel accepted, so we left. Back up into the mountains.

I was the last to know. Even Stoneteller, he knew I would not be happy, but he let me stay, become part of his tribe. He knew. The Tribe knew. Brook knew, she tried to talk me out of it. We collided and it changed our lives forever.

Brook loved me, I loved her, I had to stay. Or at least that's what I thought. I was wrong. I was the last to know. I was the last to know my decision would hurt me for the rest of my life. I was the last. I have nowhere to go now.

In the tribe, I am out of place. Yes, I am a good prey-hunter, but only because of my skills I learned back in the Clans. I felt at home in the Clans till we met the tribe for the second time, going to the lake. Brook was in the Tribe, I was in the Clans.

I don't know which way to turn. I don't know where to go. I was the last to know. The last to know my fate. The last to know I would never be at home in the mountains. The last to know my collision would change my path. Change it forever.

To this day I still wonder. I know I will see the Clans again. How? I don't know, but I _will _see them again.

* * *

**Sorry it's sorta short....**

**Now that I read back through it, and realize I have been partially writing this to the two songs, 'Collide' by Howie Day, and 'Last to Know' by Three Days Grace…although it's not meant to be a song-fic…**

**I promise within the next few days I will get chapter 8 of Rising Eclipse up! **

**Hope you liked it, and remember, REVIEW! :D**


End file.
